There has been proposed an art of providing driving support by warning a driver or activating a braking device when a solid body that exists on a path of a host vehicle is detected and a time required for the host vehicle to reach the solid body or a relative distance between the host vehicle and the solid body becomes equal to or shorter than a threshold (e.g., see Patent Document 1).